


Captain Chris' uncontrollable Weight Gain

by ResidentGay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentGay/pseuds/ResidentGay
Summary: As a side effect to Chris' alcoholism, he has begun packing on the pounds prompting Piers to encourage his weight gain. Multiple chapters to come. Feederism. Fat fetish.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 29





	1. Starting Steady

_Piers was starting to panic. He had already checked all the bars Chris regularly attended but he still couldn’t find him. Piers then suddenly tripped, luckily catching his balance before hurting himself. He turned to find an unconscious Chris Redfield, sprawled along the ground. He kicked his captain’s leg to try and wake him. Chris mumbled something like “Go away,” before turning on his side to go back to sleep. Piers sighed then tried to pick him up – wrapping his arm around him in the process as he walked him back to their shared house._

__Piers fumbled with their house key before finally managing to get the front door open. He helped Chris inside and sat him down in their kitchen at the dining table.  
_**“Here, drink some water,”**_ Piers commanded, passing him a glass filled with a clear substance.  
_**“Is this vodka?”**_ Chris asked in response – slurring as he spoke. Piers rolled his eyes.  
_**“Just drink it Chris,”**_ He shook his head then proceeded to retrieve a pack of beer cans from the fridge. He quickly downed one which was followed by a huge belch.  
_**“Oof,”**_ Chris said with relief, slightly rubbing the side of his tummy. It was only then that Piers realised the captain had a small beer belly. Was he just bloated? Or had the drinking finally caught up to him? Never the less, the situation made Piers red in the cheeks, almost like his captain’s flushed face but that was due to other reasons. __**“Dyawantone?”**  
_**“No, I don’t drink,”**_ Piers replied flatly. He took a seat next to Chris and peered down at his belly to inspect it more as Chris was preoccupied with his beverages. It wasn’t the biggest belly at all, but he clearly no longer had a flat stomach and was noticeably round and plump enough to turn Piers on a tad. Rather than making Chris drink any more, Piers had other plans for him. _ **“I think you should eat something. Aren’t you hungry?”**_ Chris nodded profusely. Piers was well aware Chris would be famished after his binge drinking, he always mentioned this to him. He then began to prepare Chris a hearty meal. However, just as Piers had finished cooking and served the delicious-looking dishes before Chris, Piers noticed he had fallen asleep. He sighed, audibly annoyed. _**“I guess I’ll have to do all the work like always,”**_ he muttered before blending everything that he had made into one giant shake. He gathered and set up a feeding tube and carefully lowered the small device into Chris’ mouth and down his throat. Piers began pouring the thick, chunky shake into the tube and watched it travel inside of Chris. It was a slow process given the size of the tube, but after a couple of minutes, Piers noticed something remarkable. The captain’s belly then began to grow ever so gradually on his lap. His shirt slowly rose up his tummy to reveal his belly button. To pass the time and tease himself some more, Piers fingered his captain’s belly button and stared down at his belly so he could get an overview angle of his ever growing belly. As the tube was reaching completion in transferring all of the fattening contents of Piers’ blended meals, Chris’ pants became tighter and so Piers promptly went to unbutton them. However, in the midst of Piers doing this, his trousers could no longer contain the growing size of his belly forcing the button to pop off completely and fly across the room. This startled Chris, waking him up. Piers swiftly removed the tube and was relieved to see he had emptied the entire feast into Chris’ stomach.  
_**“What happened? Did I pass out?”**_ He mumbled lowly, clearly still tired. 

_****_

**_“Here, let’s get you to bed,”_** Piers once again wrapped his arm around him and guided him upstairs to their bedroom. He noticed the significant change in difficulty of this task, Chris was much heavier now causing Piers to struggle quite a bit. At one point, Piers almost slipped but luckily caught himself by latching his hand around Chris’ gut. _‘Saved by the bell-y-‘_ Piers thought to himself, smirking. They eventually reached their sleeping quarters where Chris immediately collapsed onto the bed. From this angle, he could see how much his belly had grown from it sticking upwards, proudly penetrating the air. Piers knelt down by the bed to get an alternative angle. He couldn’t see the captain’s face from this view as his belly was blocking it. All the blood inside Piers’ body instantly rushed to his cock, creating a giant tent in his pants. ** _“Uhh,”_** he exhaled, as the tightness of his jeans suffocated his huge erection and tense balls, making him even harder. Piers quickly stripped then went and laid his head on Chris bloated stomach. He kissed around the belly-button region as he raised his knees up to his chest. He reached down into his underwear and began stroking himself. Piers could hear all the gurgling noises inside encouraging him to rub faster. He began panting as his other hand caressed Chris big gut. His new weight gain was overly sexually stimulating for Piers, he came faster than usual. He soaked his underwear in semen and so tossed them into the washing basket. He cuddled Chris in the nude and soon fell asleep too.

_****_


	2. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Piers prepares the captain a meal to compensate for his heavy binge-drinking the night before. 
> 
> _A/N: I haven't proof read this yet as I want to just write and post quickly so I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes. (Same goes for all my works)._

Chris awoke the next morning to find Piers laying on him sound asleep. It was almost like he was using his belly as a pillow which Chris found amusing, making him smile. It quickly vanished when he looked at his belly and noticed that it was larger than it was yesterday. Granted, he has noticed the slight weight gain and the bump he’s been carrying around, however, this was a slightly rounder and more distended gut now. It wasn’t too large to majorly bother him though and so he tried to just forget about it for now. Chris began stroking Piers’ hair out of his face before giving him a slight scalp massage. He made sure to do it softly as to not wake Piers from his slumber. He kissed him on the forehead and as he did, Piers slowly opened his eyes to see Chris’ handsome face accompanied by a warm smile. Piers returned the expression before slowly removing himself from Chris’ gut though he kept his hand placed there. He looked down at it and began slowly trailing his finger lightly along his belly.  
_**“G’morning Captain. How are you feeling?”**_ Chris laid back on the bed and sighed.  
_**“Hungover. But you being here is definitely helping,”**_ he shot him another smile making Piers swoon. Piers then saddled himself on top of Chris crotch – deliberately making their cocks brush against one another.  
_**“Maybe I can help in another way,”**_ he suggested, as he continued to grind his pelvis against that of Chris’. He bit his lip as he watched Piers sway his hips and felt the semi-hard on rub against his own cock. Piers leaned over to kiss his neck seductively as his hand slowly travelled down Chris body until it reached his penis. He wrapped his fingers around the firm member and began stroking him. Piers used his other hand to tease the captain by stimulating his nipple. Chris closed his eyes tightly shut, trying his best not to whimper and moan from the pleasure but failing to keep this orgasmic experience muted. As his thumb rubbed the head of his member, Piers felt a sticky substance leak from the captain’s thick, veiny cock. He turned around so Chris could get a view of his plump ass as he leaned forward and put his mouth around it and licked the hole deeply. Chris continued to groan then slowly began thrusting his cock as Piers deep-throated the giant penis. The gagging sounds turned Chris on even more. Piers stroked his cock at a gradually increasing pace as he bobbed his head up and down rapidly. Chris slapped Piers ass and grabbed it, making him yelp in a pleasurable tone. He then proceeded to finger Piers’ tight hole as he continued to suck on the captain’s member. It wasn’t long until Chris could feel the clear liquid travelling through his cock. He was enjoying the blow job so much so that he couldn’t warn Piers in time, he ejaculated directly into his mouth. Piers grinned while he looked back over his shoulder at the captain. He gulped loudly as he swallowed the contents of Chris’ penis. Chris bit his lip. He had forgotten how hot and dirty Piers was during sex.  
_**“Damn.”**_  
_**“Thanks for breakfast,”**_ Piers said seductively before wiping his mouth with his thumb. He pecked Chris on the lips then headed into the kitchen. “Speaking of, let me go make yours.”  
_**“Actually, Piers. I was thinking of skipping it today…”**_ He replied nervously, following him into the room. Piers looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain himself. _**“Haven’t you noticed this…”**_ Chris placed his hands on his slightly distended gut. Piers tried hard to keep the boner that was threatening to come out in his underwear.  
_**“Relax Chris, you’re probably just bloated from gas. You should eat something, it’ll help,”**_ Chris nodded.  
“Alright. I trust you,” He smiled once more then kissed him on the cheek. He slapped Piers’ ass while he walked around him to lay on the sofa in their living room.  
Piers smirked maliciously once Chris could no longer see him. It goes without saying that Piers prepared an obnoxiously large meal for Chris despite it only being breakfast. 

_**“Chris it’s ready!”**_ Piers called out to him. Chris’ stomach growled in response meanwhile he jumped from the couch enthusiastically and followed the alluring smell into the kitchen.  
_**“Wow Piers, you’ve really outdone yourself but uh I see only one plate. Didn’t you cook for both of us?”  
“No, this is all for you captain. You need your strength,” **_Piers gripped Chris’ bicep then stood behind his chair as Chris sat and gulped nervously.  
_**“Seriously Piers… this is a lot of food-“**_ Chris felt the sudden emergence of a sausage being shoved into his mouth.  
_**“Just eat,”**_ Piers replied cynically, keeping the sausage there until he ate it all. At first Chris was confused but he didn’t have time to process what was happening as Piers forced another sausage down his throat before bringing a pint of milk to his lips. Chris wasn’t even given the chance to protest verbally, he just had to swallow and chew. Piers continued to pour the milk which surprised Chris as he thought he would put the glass down after a couple of chugs but no – Piers just kept the pint up to his mouth. Once Chris drank the entire pint, he panted trying to catch his breath.  
_**“What’s gotten into you?! Oof-“**_ Chris was interrupted yet again by another barrage of food invading his mouth. Chris could have stopped this if he wanted to but he didn’t feel threatened By Piers’ behaviour. Chris just assumed he wanted him to eat healthily so he allowed Piers to keep feeding him like this.  
After a dozen eggs, sausages, a couple of slices of toast, beans, and bacon, Chris had finally finished his breakfast. As he leaned back in his chair, Chris felt his belly bump into the table. He was sat quite far away so he was shocked to see it reach such a distance now. Chris groaned and rested his hands on his belly.  
_**“Look what you did to me. I’m so stuffed.”  
“There’s pancakes that still need eating,” **_Piers brought over a plate stacked with pancakes. If Chris could hazard a guess, he’d say there were about 20.  
_**“No, I can’t eat anymore. My stomach hurts,”**_ Piers frowned. He took a deep breath then rolled his eyes.  
_**“This isn’t like the legendary Chris Redfield to give up so easily. Here,”**_ Piers pushed his stomach slightly so he could take a seat on Chris’ lap. After Piers had pressed his hand into his bloated and sensitive gut, Chris let out a burp directly in Piers’ face. Thinking he had annoyed Piers, Chris opened an eye to see the damage he’d caused. However, Piers seemed unbothered by it. In fact, Chris could swear he felt a sudden bulge like an erection poke into his gut. He couldn’t really see what was going on down there as his belly blocked most of his view. He couldn’t dwell on this further as Piers pushed a pancake into his gob. _**“Chew,”**_ he commanded. Chris thought it would be better to just do as he says so he could get this over and done with already. Upon swallowing and finishing each pancake, Chris kept feeling sudden aches and pains in his abdomen like he was suffering contractions before birth. He’d never eaten as much as this in his entire life. _ **“Last one. And we’re… done,”**_ Piers put the plate down but remained sat on the captain’s lap. Chris simply let his head fall back and held his protruding gut hoping the pain would soon go away. He felt stuffed to the brim, he could still feel all of the food swirling around inside of him. Piers offered another him another pint of milk. _**“It’ll help with the belly ache and digestion,”**_ Chris looked forward at him wearily, as though he was drunk of food in a way. He nodded then allowed Piers to pour the milk into his mouth again. Chris let out a deep sigh then looked down at his belly.  
_**“I look like I’m pregnant with twins,”**_ Piers laughed.  
_**“Just a food baby, I promise you,”**_ He replied.  
_**“Could fool me. This stomach ache is really intense,”**_ Chris complained.  
_**“I have an idea,”**_ Piers then began slowly rubbing the sides of Chris’ bloated belly.  
_**“What… what are you doing?”**_ He asked yet he strangely was enjoying it.  
_**“What does it look like?”**_ Piers retorted back with sass. He then really started to massage his gut, pushing it in at certain areas where it felt hard though, it all felt pretty hard. Chris watched him almost as though he was in a daze. His mouth stayed open to let out the odd burp along with orgasmic groans of relief. Piers figured Chris didn’t mean to make it sexual, but his moans was turning him on more. Piers then started to rub his crotch against the front of his belly where he knew Chris couldn’t see. He thrust his pulsating boner against his stomach, just the contact of skin alone was making Piers leaky. Feeling this huge ball gut rub up against his dick, pressing it against his own body was more than enough to make Piers cum onto the captain’s body.  
_**“What was that?”**_ Chris asked, coming to his senses slightly.  
_**“Just some oil to help. I need to rub it in,”**_ Piers lied, continuing to stroke his stomach while wiping the semen into his skin. Chris exhaled.  
_**“Thank you Piers. That feels nice,”**_ Piers smiled in response then patted his stomach before getting up off him. _**“Anytime captain.”**_  
_**“I think I’m going to lie down and sleep this off,”**_ Chris explained, motioning to his belly. He headed toward their bedroom then locked himself in the bathroom. Chris looked down and saw he had an enormous erection. He couldn’t explain why he was turned on. It couldn’t be because of his belly… could it? Chris then turned his attention onto the mirror and stared at himself. He somehow retained his muscular features in his face and arms and even his legs - he turned to see his ass looked extra rounder than usual – but at his midsection, there was just this huge bump of a belly sticking outward. It appeared out of place in comparison to the rest of his body. As though someone cut out a ball gut and stuck it onto a muscular physique. He lifted the heavy belly up then dropped it and watched it bounce. His dick twitched as his stomach slightly hit the top of his erection in the action. _ **“Fuck,”**_ Was all Chris said.


End file.
